


Literally just Madagascar with my OCs

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Madagascar AU, Multi, its a good character study, making aus with animated movies is a good way to develop your ocs, plus i wanted to do the 'marty!' 'alex' scene with my ocs, yes - Freeform, you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: This is just the movie Madagascar with my OCs.Characters:Rebecca Ferguson (African American) as AlexKiki Song (Korean/Swedish) as MartyHau Taumata (Maori/Native American) as MelmanLaila Samara (Arabic) as GloriaVictoria Bansai (Indian/German) as King JulienPenelope La Croix (African American/French) as MauriceCleopatra La Croix (African American/French)as MortMaria Ramirez (Mexican) as SkipperKaren Fenton (Irish) as KowalskiJane Walker (Australian) as RicoMai Ngo (Vietnamese/British) as Private





	1. Another year, another routine

Kiki was daydreaming about running over hilltops and being free. Suddenly, she heard: "SURPRISE!" "Agh!" Kiki shouted in alarm, snapping out of her daydream and back into the reality of her working in a zoo and saw her best friend, Rebecca, standing over her. "Rebecca, do not interrupt me when I'm daydreaming. If I'm in the zone, leave me alone," Kiki told her friend, slightly annoyed. "Come on, Kiki, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Rebecca said. Kiki almost forgot it was her birthday. "Oh hey, thanks!" she said gratefully. "I got you something," Rebecca said, taking her hands out from behind her back and revealing a snow globe, "Happy birthday!" Kiki took the snow globe and gave it a shake, showing snow covering the Empire State Building in New York. She stared at it for a moment. "Whats wrong, Kiki? You don't like it?" Rebecca asked her friend, a bit concerned. "No, no, it's great," Kiki said, thinking about her pile of New York themed stuff Rebecca got for her over the past few birthdays, "It's just that, I'm turning twenty four, and I'm still doing the same thing I've been doing for six years now, feeding the animals, cleaning the animals' habitats, and giving guests facts about the animals." She looked down at the ground a bit sadly. "Oh, well, what I think you should do is break out of that boring routine!" Rebecca told her cheerfully. "You really mean it?" Kiki asked. "Yeah! Make some animal puns, improvise, ad lib, on the fire! Boom, boom! You know, make it fresh!" Rebecca said, waving her hands around. "Y'know what? I could do fresh..." Kiki said wistfully. "That's the spirit!" Suddenly, the bell for the Central Park Zoo to open started ringing. 

"Okay, opening time!" Rebecca shouted gleefully at her co workers, "Here come the people, Kiki! I love the people!" Rebecca ran over to her different co workers and hyped them up. "Let's go, Laila! Up and at 'em! We're open!" "What day is it?" Laila asked sleepily. "It's Friday! Field trip day," Rebecca told her. "Oh yeah, field trip day. Lets... get up and go," Laila remembered. "I need... ten more minutes..." Hau said, nearly falling asleep on the break room couch. "Come on, Hau! It's another fabulous morning in the Big Apple!" Rebecca told her. "Not for me. I'm thinking about calling in sick today," Hau said. "What?" Rebecca asked, a bit surprised. "I found another brown spot on my shoulder. Right here!" Hau proceeded to show Rebecca the brown spot on her shoulder, "See? Right there! You see?" "Hau, you know it's all in your head," Rebecca told her. She looked at the people flooding into the zoo, all the parents, the kids, and the teachers.

"Okay, kids! Right here are the zebras! Are they white with black stripes, or black with white stripes? The world may never know!" Kiki tried to joke with the guests. Today, she was in charge of giving tours since they were kind of packed today. It was a nice change, but it still felt a little dull. As she was giving the tour, she looked at her friends. Rebecca was excitedly telling a group of kids about the lions, Hau was cleaning the giraffe enclosure, and Laila was feeding the hippos. They all seemed happy, or at least content, with what they were doing. Maybe Kiki just felt this way because she was getting older.

Meanwhile, there were four women at the front gates, greeting people. "Just smile and wave, girls, just smile and wave..." their leader, Maria, started walking over to a hole near the entrance of the zoo. "Karen, target report," she asked, and Karen popped her head out of the hole. "We're only 500 feet from the main sewer line," Karen told her professionally. "And the bad news?" Maria asked. "We've broken our last shovel," Karen said, and she held out a broken shovel. "Right. Jane, you're on litter patrol," she told Jane, a rather unhinged looking woman, "We need shovels, and find more sticks. We don't want to risk another cave-in." As Jane went to look for more shovels and sticks, the smallest of the group, Mai, tapped Maria's shoulder. "And me, Maria?" she asked rather sweetly. "I want you to look cute and cuddly, Mai," Maria looked down at the hole, "Today, we're gonna blow this dump."

Near the end of the day, Kiki was cracking jokes with the guests. "Look, the lions are taking a nap. I guess you could say they're just... LION around!" The kids laughed at her joke, but the adult mostly groaned. Suddenly, the bell for the zoo to close started ringing. As the guests started to leave, Kiki told them: "Well, show's over, folks. Thanks for coming! I hope you thought it was fresh! I'll be here all week! In fact, I'll be here my whole life. 365 days a year, unless I have the day off, including Christmas, Hanukkah, Halloween, Kwanzaa. Don't forget to tip your cabbie, because he's broke!" Kiki sighed and went into the break room to get her stuff to leave for the day.


	2. Sprechen sie English?

Before Kiki left, right outside the break room, she saw a patch of grass poking up. When she looked closely, she saw shovels uprooting the grass and poking a hole in the ground. Four women, Maria, Karen, Jane, and Mai, poke their heads out of the hole. "You, lady," Maria addressed Kiki, "Sprechen sie English?" "I sprechen," Kiki replied in German. "What continent is this?" Maria asked her. "Manhattan," Kiki told her. "Hoover Dam! We're still in New York!" Maria exclaimed, "Abort! Dive, dive, dive!" "Hey! You in the suit! Wait a minute!" Kiki waved them down before they all dived back into the hole, "What are you guys doing?" "We're digging to Antartica!" Mai told her excitedly. Maria slapped her upside the head. "Ow!" Mai rubbed her head in pain. "Antartica?" Kiki asked in curiosity. "Can you keep a secret, my friend? Maria asked her. Kiki nodded. Maria looked around to see if anyone else was listening, and said: "Do you ever see penguins running around free around New York City?" Kiki shook her head no. "Of course not," Maria continued, "It's just not natural. This is all some kind of wacked out conspiracy. We're going to the wide open spaces of Antartica. To the wild!" The four women started high-fiving each other, and Kiki thought for a moment. "The wild? You could actually go there?" she thought out loud, thinking about all the freedom she would have, "Sounds great..." Suddenly, the four women started diving back into the hole, and Kiki tried to wave them down again. "Hey! Hold up! Where is this place? Tell me where it is!" she shouted at them. Maria was the last to go down, and as she did, she told Kiki: "You didn't see anything..." Then, she poked her head back up. "Right?" she asked her. "Yes, ma'am," Kiki replied. Maria glared at her. "Uhh. Uhh... sorry. No, ma'am," she fixed. Maria smiled and went back down the hole.

Finally, it was time for the zoo to close. Rebecca was waving goodbye to all the people. "Goodbye! Thanks for coming! Drive home safely! We look forward to having you here again! You guys are great. You're a great crowd. Give yourself a hand," she told people as they were leaving the zoo. Suddenly, someone threw a pair of underwear at her. "Aww...that's too kind, too kind..." she said in disgust as she took it off her head and threw it, where it landed on Hau's head. "Agh! Underpants!" she exclaimed. 

Later, in Kiki's apartment, Rebecca, Hau, Laila, and Kiki were all having a small party for Kiki's birthday. "Whoo, It's Kiki's birthday! Open it, just open it!" Laila told her as she opened a gift from Hau. It was a thermometer. "A thermometer... thanks, Hau," Kiki thanked her friend as she put the thermometer in her mouth. "I really wanted to give you a personal gift, Kiki. That was my first rectal thermometer," Hau told her. "Rectal?! Motherfu-" Kiki quickly spit the thermometer out of her mouth. Rebecca brought out a cake. "Alright everyone, just like we rehearsed!' she said, and everyone started singing. "Happy birthday to you, you work in a zoo, you look like a monkey, and you smell like one too!" Laila held out the cake. "Let's go, make a wish, baby cakes!" she told Kiki cheerfully. Kiki blew out her candles, and everyone cheered. "So, what did you wish for?" Rebecca said as she cut the cake. "I'm not telling, it's bad luck," Kiki said. "Aw, come on, Kiki!" Rebecca pleaded. "Nope, I don't want to give any of you bad luck!" she told everyone. "Come on, please?" Laila asked politely. "Oh, all right," Kiki finally gave in, "I wish... that I could go... to the wild!" "The wild?!" Rebecca exclaimed in surprise, "Wow!" Hau started choking on her party blower, and Laila had to perform the heimlich on her. "You aren't being serious, are you?!" Rebecca asked her frantically. "Well, I mean, yeah. Just think about it. Wide open spaces, fresh air, and no schedules!" Kiki told her friends. "Well, I heard there are wide open spaces in Connecticut," Laila said, trying to sound reassuring. "Connecticut?" Kiki questioned. "Yeah, what you gotta do is you gotta go over Grand Central, and you gotta take the metro north train... North?" Hau told her. "So, theoretically, one could get on the train in grand central station and go there, right?" Kiki asked. "Kiki, come on! What would Connecticut have to offer us?" Rebecca asked. "Lyme disease," Hau answered. "Thank you, Hau," Rebecca said sarcastically. Kiki looked out the window of her apartment. "I mean, if those four ladies who work at the zoo with us can do it, so can I." "Kiki, those four ladies are psychotic," Rebecca told her, "Besides, we don't have time to do something like that, we have work." "I knew it was bad luck telling you guys... well, good night. Thanks for the party," Kiki proceeded to go into her room. "Y'know, it's getting kind of late, I think I might go home. Good night everyone," Hau said as she left the apartment. Rebecca and Laila stared at Kiki's bedroom door. "You should go in and talk to her," Laila said. "What? No, maybe this would get better if I gave her a little bit of space..." Rebecca said, a bit worried. "Come on, she's your best friend. Go talk to her," Laila pushed as she got her stuff ready to leave. When she went out the door, she stuck her hand out and pointed at Rebecca, then pointed at Kiki's bedroom door. She then closed the door. Rebecca sighed and went to Kiki's bedroom door.

Rebecca knocked on the door, and said: "It's Rebecca." "Come in," Kiki told her. When Rebecca got in, Kiki was already in her pajamas and walking on the treadmill in her room. Rebecca walked over to the window and stared out. " Ah, what a day. It doesn't get much better than this," Rebecca said to Kiki, "It just did! Even the star's out!" "Helicopter," Kiki told her. "Kiki, buddy, listen. Everybody has days when they think the grass might be greener somewhere else," she said, gazing out the window at the helicopter in the sky. "Kiki, look at me," she got off the treadmill, "I'm twenty-four years old, and I don't even know what life out of New York is like. I haven't even explored the entire city yet." Rebecca thought for a moment, and said: "Kiki, I'm thinking of a song." "Rebecca please, not now," Kiki sighed. "Yes, it's a wonderful song. I think you're familiar with it," Rebecca smiled. "Oh no! I'm not listening," Kiki said. "Da, da, da da da! Da, da, da da da! Start spreading the news!" Rebecca started singing. "I don't know you," Kiki said tiredly. "I'm leaving today!" Rebecca continued singing. "She's funny. Who is this?" Kiki asked sarcastically. "Come on, you know, you know the words. Two little words," Rebecca pleaded. "New York, New York!" Kiki finally gave in and sang. "Shut up! Shut up! I'm sleeping here! We aren't all nocturnal you know!" Kiki's neighbors started waking up angrily. "I'll knock your 'turnal' right off, pal!" Kiki told them angrily. "You and what army, lady?" one of her neighbors asked, annoyed. "You mess with her, you mess with me, Howard!" Rebecca said, defending Kiki. Then, she turned to Kiki. "See? We make a great team. Two of us," Rebecca told her. "We sure do. No doubt about it!" Kiki agreed. "What are you gonna do? Just go running off to the wild by yourself?" Rebecca asked. "No." "Good." "You and me! Let's go." "What?" "The wild come on! You and me together!" Kiki said excitedly, "It's a straight shot down Fifth avenue to Grand Central. We'll grab a train, we'll head north! We'll be back by morning, no one will ever know!" "You're joking, right?" Rebecca asked, a bit concerned. Kiki paused for a moment, and said: "Yeah! Of course I'm joking! Give me a break! Like we're gonna get a train? We have work!" "Don't do that, you really had me worried there," Rebecca told her. "Well, I guess I'll hit the sack," Kiki said, yawning. "Yeah, me too," Rebecca said as she got her purse. "Good night, Rebecca," Kiki said, getting into bed. "Good night, Kiki" she said, closing the door to Kiki's apartment and leaving to go home.


End file.
